Hear My Pain
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: A year after the battle against Mariemaia, something begins to go terribly wrong for Duo. Will be 1x2. Background pairings of 3x4 and 5xundecided as yet. Subtle Relena bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hear My Pain

Rating: (I hate the new system, so I'm sticking to tried and true in the story) PG-13/mild R.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Playing with them is just for my amusement and possibly for some others.

Summary: A year after the battle against Mariamaia, something begins to go terribly wrong for Duo. Will be 1+2/with a possible 1x2 further on. Background pairings of 3+4 and 5+(undecided as yet.) and one sided 1xR (for Relena as per the norm in these stories.) Relena is shrewd and cunning in this story. There will be Relena bashing, but it will be subtle...I hope.

Author's note 1: I decided to venture back into Gundam Wing only after noticing the rapid decline of popularity and quality of the fandoms stories. I had been content with reading some of my favorite fanfics by my favorite authors, but this site didn't have much to offer me. So here's another contribution to the fandom.

* * *

Duo brushed the sweat from his brow and looked around the yard. Everything was neat and orderly, the scraps separated by metals and the piles reduced in size and ready to be shipped to the recycling plants on earth. Concrete had already been smashed to rumble and stone sizes to be used in the new parks around the colony as well as be sold to stores to be again sold to people who wanted to decorate gardens and paths. 

He supposed that it was a good thing he, Hilde and Austin Dumont, Hilde's fiancé, owned the only scrap yard in this particular colony of L2. There was a large amount of damaged buildings and roads still being cleaned, as well as new buildings going up in their places. He knew that they had Quatre to thank for that.

Quatre felt that since not only did he grow up and belonged to one of the colonies and that his great-grandfather was also one of the original suppliers of the money and materials needed to build the colonies, it was only fair to help repair the damages that he helped cause. He had set up offices and warehouses on each of the colonies and began hiring people for various and much needed jobs.

There were two basic downtown areas of all the colonies, as well as a couple of suburbia's that separated the main city area's, which held apartment and business buildings. At the edge of the suburbia's and the warehouse districts, there were two farms that contained the usual farm animals as well as a couple of orchards. Eggs, milk, poultry, and meat came from them, although cow meat was a rare and expensive treat served only in restaurants. Quatre had set up fully trained farmers on a few of the individual colonies to help teach and expand agricultural opportunities, which helped the colonies become even more self-sufficient.

Duo was proud of how the L2 colonies were shaping up, as Quatre sent him the reports of the various things being done. They were still the lesser of the colonies, but jobs were no longer as scarce, food wasn't a first come first serve basis, they were starting to look cleaner, and the weather controls were back on track.

Wiping his hands off on his pants, Duo headed inside to get ready to close up shop. Hilde was out shopping until dinner and Austin was out on a business meeting with a couple of contractors on the other side of the colony. He locked the office door and headed up stairs.

Duo took a quick shower, quick meaning he didn't wash his hair, and started on dinner. He had been designated as the resident cook, since he was pretty much the only one who could cook beyond frozen and boxed foods.

He decided something simple would suffice as he was feeling pretty worn out and just wanted to relax. He went to work on making spaghetti and was so busy watching and waiting for the water to boil and mumbling to himself about 'a watched pot never boils' that he didn't notice Hilde come inside.

He was just about to add the noodles to the now boiling water when her hand landed on his shoulder; he started but thankfully managed to aim the noodles into the pot. Turning, he frowned at Hilde.

"Sorry." She said loudly with a smile. The smile quickly faded as Duo didn't respond. He was still frowning at her, but now his eyebrow was rising in question, "Shit." She muttered. She held up a finger to indicate to wait a minute and left the kitchen.

Duo watched her go and turned back to the stove, trying to keep his breathing under control. Lately he had succumbed to panic attacks and he could feel one building now. He knew he had a problem, but yesterday it hadn't been this bad. Yesterday, he could still hear if Hilde or Austin yelled at him.

He headed over to the table when Hilde came back in and motioned him over. She had a pad of paper and a pen with her and was scribbling out something on it. Duo held back a groan. He could _just_ read her handwriting and half the time it gave him a headache.

**We're going to see a doctor.** Duo read when Hilde pushed the pad over to him. He shook his head frantically. Doctors scared the piss out of him, mainly because he was afraid that they were always going to find something drastically wrong with him.

Hilde pointed at the pad again to emphasize her point and then pulled it back, **somethings wrong with you, Duo. It needs to be taken care of.**

Duo sighed and looked over at the stove, "After dinner." He said, biting his lip. He hated not being able to hear. He was a loud person by nature, always being told to tune it down or quiet down and now he had no idea how loud he was actually being.

He saw Hilde wince and figured out that he had hollered, probably because he had had to yell to hear his own voice before this. Hilde pushed the tablet back over and Duo looked down. **NOW **was written heavily and underlined many, many times.

Duo managed to hold back a whimper as he nodded. Hilde grinned happily and started writing again; **I've got a friend who specializes in hearing problems. You go get dressed and I'll call her.**

Duo got up and turned off the stove before trudging down to his room. He changed quickly, not really worried about his appearance. Most of Hilde's friends were fairly old and he was pretty much still infatuated with a particular pilot, despite only talking by email for the past few months. He had refused to vid-phone anyone when his hearing loss started. His friends were confused, not liking that they couldn't talk to their friend, but Duo was being extremely closed mouth towards them. No one had the time to fly to his colony to visit and find out what was going on, so they had to live with what little Duo told them.

Hilde must have managed to finish her call in record time, because by the time Duo joined her in the living room, she was chatting with Austin. Duo managed a weak wave in reply to the one the redhead sent him. That phone call was quick as well, much to Duo's chagrin and they were out the door and on their way not even five minutes later.

The doctor's office, Duo noticed, was actually very nice. It was in a four story, fake brick building, on the first floor. It didn't have the sterile feel to it that Duo had come to associate with doctor's offices. The furniture was comfortable couches and chairs, there were two full bookshelves, a TV in one corner and children's play area in the other.

Duo started over to one of the bookshelves as Hilde went to the receptionist's desk. He looked over all the titles he could see on the upper shelves and found a few that interested him. Expecting to be waiting for a while, he reached out to grab one, only to have his hand snatched and be pulled away.

"Hilde." He muttered, or at least, he hoped he did. She just shook her head at him and pushed him in the direction of the side door, where a nurse was patiently waiting with a comforting and _real_ smile on her face. That helped to relax Duo a bit.

Duo was led to an exam room and the nurse patted the paper-covered table. Duo nodded his understanding and hopped up. The nurse then went through normal exam procedures, taking his blood pressure, his temperature and the like. Once she finished with that she dug around in a drawer and pulled out laminated cards. She held up the top one to Duo, Were you sick when the hearing loss started? Duo shook his head no.

Was it instantaneous? The next one read. Again, Duo shook his head.

How long ago did the hearing loss start? Duo bit his lip as he thought back. It had started to get muddy just after he returned to the L2 colony Hilde was on, so it was, "Almost a year ago." He replied.

The nurse nodded and wrote his response down and then held up another card, The doctor will be in shortly. Duo nodded and watched the nurse leave, curious about the cards and wondering about the doctor.

He didn't have to wonder for long. The doctor came in not even a few minutes later, a smile on her face and her hand extended for him to shake. He did so and nodded as she pointed to her name tag with her free hand. Doctor Versant wasn't all that old, shockingly enough. Considerably older then himself, but not as old as he was expecting. She had shockingly blond hair and brown eyes that managed to pierce you in place. If Duo hadn't wanted Heero and the doctor didn't have a ring on her hand, he would have gone after her on the spot.

He managed to sit calmly as she went through a slightly different exam then the nurse did. He was taken for specialized x-rays and while they waited for those to return they tried to figure the cause. The doctor was quite fast at typing, so any questions she had, she typed up on her laptop and allowed Duo to read over her shoulder.

You work with Hilde, yes? What do you do?

Duo shrugged, "Little bit of everything. I work the machinery, the explosives, did do some office work but Austin took over that a couple of months ago."

The doctor latched on to one aspect of what Duo said, Explosives? How often do you work with them?

"Not very. Explosive work on colonies is hard to do mainly because of protocols. Permission needs to be received and it has to be controlled very carefully."

Versant nodded thoughtfully, When was the last time you did use them?

Duo stifled a laugh, "Yesterday actually."

That might explain the sudden degradation in your hearing, but you said it's been happening for a year? When did you notice the sudden drops in noise levels?

"Whenever I used my explosives, now that you've got me thinking about it." Duo said, frowning.

Were you using explosives when you first started to notice that you were losing your hearing? the doctor typed, watching Duo in the mirror she had placed next to the computer, in case Duo couldn't answer or wouldn't. Facial expression were an easy way to read what a person was thinking and Melody Versant liked to keep some kind of contact with her patients, and the mirror was her way to do it when she was talking with hearing impaired people.

Duo shook his head.

Versant's eyes narrowed a bit thoughtfully, and began typing again, I want to inform you now of doctor patient confidentiality. This way you won't freak out when I tell you that Hilde informed me you were a Gundam pilot.

A bark of laughter made it passed Duo's lips, "Figures. Yeah, I was. Why? Do you think it might have anything to do with this?"

Versant met Duo's eyes in the mirror before typing, A year ago was that problem with the young Krushanada.

"Yeah." Duo said, eyes blanking out.

Is that when it started? Duo nodded, Well, I think I know what's wrong, but I won't know for sure until the x-rays come back.

"What? What's wrong?" Duo asked, feeling the panic that had started to abate with the doctors generalized questions began to build anew, stronger this time then before.

I think it's acoustic trauma. I have a feeling you're not one for protective ear covering, so there is probably some damage. Sadly, with acoustic trauma there isn't a cure. Only prevention. No more explosives without protection. Can you hear anything at all?

"At the moment, just tones if they're loud. I heard Hilde earlier, but no words. On the way hear I heard a few slamming sounds, probably from cars."

The doctor nodded, We'll try a hearing aide. There's no guarantee on the amount of hearing that will return because of the aid. It might only work within a few feet of yourself, but every little bit helps, in my opinion. You might also want to take classes to learn to lip read, sign, as well as learn how to tell the volume of your voice by the vibrations in your throat, in case you don't have your aide with you.

Duo nodded. He wasn't thrilled about the classes bit, but the hearing aid was promising. He would love to be able to hear again.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay, a new story. Shouldn't have done it, really. I have too many freaking stories on my plate from various fandoms that it's not really funny, despite what my friend thinks. This one though, well, the idea stuck with me. To be honest, I'm almost positive that some of the info up there is wrong, but I did as much research as I had time to. 

I don't know any complete hearing impaired people. One from work is deaf in one ear, but hears fine in the other but I've never asked about it beyond the fact that I had to talk a bit louder then normal towards him. I'd appreciate any sort of feedback on this thing or even a large amount of hits, but reviews and comments are lovely and welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hear My Pain

Rating: (I hate the new system, so I'm sticking to tried and true in the story) PG-13/mild R.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Playing with them is just for my amusement and possibly some others.

Summary: A year after the battle against Mariemaia, something begins to go terribly wrong for Duo. Will be 1+2/with a possible 1x2 further on. Background pairings of 3+4 and 5+(undecided as yet.) and one sided 1xR (for Relena as per the norm in these stories.) Relena is shrewd and cunning in this story. There will be Relena bashing, but it will be subtle...I hope.

A/N: Ugh. Almost a full month to update this thing. I was hoping for ten reviews, but well, a month is a month. This thing is all plotted out, but have any of you authors out there noticed that when you plot key points, it's difficult to fill in the gaps between? That was my problem with this and I'm sure it'll continue to do so until I finish it. I'm normally an off the cuff of my sleeve writer, so this is something fairly new for me. And so I say, Onward and Enjoy!

* * *

Duo stepped out of the stonewashed building and instantly flipped the collar of his jacket up. There was a bite to the wind blowing, matching the date as the start of winter. 

Hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder, he started off the school lot, only to pause when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He chanced a glance around. There wasn't anyone he knew in the area, his classes being later in the afternoon and most of his new acquaintances had morning classes. There was someone though, watching him. He didn't recognize the guy, who was rather plain. Sandy blond hair, pale skin, jeans and a sweater. An average looking student if Duo had to guess, but there was something weird...

He shrugged it off and started walking again, but because he still felt like he was being watched by the person, he took a different, longer way home, jumping fences and walking through backyards. He finally turned towards the shop when the feeling at last abated.

Duo let himself in, waving at Hilde when she looked up from the office computer, "You're awfully late today." Hilde said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah." Duo said, shrugging, "Need anything done? I've got a few worksheets that need to be finished, but it can wait..."

"Nope. Today was a fairly slow day." Hilde said, turning back to the computer, "Why do you think I'm stuck inside."

Duo shrugged, "I'm gunna have my aid out, so try not to startle me too badly after you close up, ok?"

Hilde looked back up at Duo and frowned, "Is it bothering you that badly?"

"No, it's just a bit tender around the clip and a bit of a headache."

"All right then."

Duo grinned and blew a kiss to his friend before turning and bounding up the stairs, two at a time. He dropped his bag at the kitchen table and headed to his room, already fiddling with the aid in his ear. By the time he reached his bedside table, the aid was out and ready to be placed in its storage case.

Duo headed back to the kitchen, pausing to whistle up the loft stairs. He stared up and then laughed as a bundle of black and white fur slid along the small hallway and ran down the steps.

He knelt down and caught the bundle, tilting his head up to receive the welcoming kisses, "Hey, Cerulean!" He exclaimed, petting the dog for a moment before setting her down, "No hearing aid so it's work time."

He had received Cerulean as a gift from Hilde and Austin. He hadn't liked the thought of sleeping through alarms, calls, and the like or even missing them while awake. They talked to one of Duo's professors with out him finding out and instantly signed up for the aid dog.

Cerulean was a year old Shetland Sheepdog, completely black in color except for the white mane of fur around her neck. Duo had only had her for a month and the training after classes were excruciating for him, because he couldn't bring his aid with him. He was very glad that she had been half trained before he had gotten her though. It did make things a bit easier.

Cerulean followed him through the apartment and laid on her bed by the kitchen doorway. Duo smiled at her before turning to the fridge. Being a school night for Duo, Austin would be picking up some sort of take out on his way home. Of course, that didn't stop him from going through the reefer and pulling out a chunk of cheese and some soda.

After he prepared his snack, he sat at the table and began to work, frowning over the assignments. At least an hour had passed when he felt a cold nose snuffling at his ankle. A quick glance showed Cerulean standing there, body strung tight and tail waging slightly. During said glance he noticed the button on top of the vid-phone blinking, the sign for Duo that the phone would be ringing quite soon.

He slid his hearing aid back in with a slight wince and headed to the phone just as it hit its second ring.

The number blinking back at him was attached to a picture of Relena. He sighed and answered the phone, "Miss Relena! To what do I owe this honor?"

Relena smiled at him over the screen, but Duo could tell it was slightly forced. She had never been his biggest fan, "Ah, Duo. I'm glad I got a hold of you. I am inviting all the pilots to a one year anniversary celebration."

Duo's eyes widened fractionally, but not quite enough for Relena to pick up on it, "Anniversary?"

"It's almost been a year since peace has been implemented, Duo. I feel a little…celebration is in order." Relena said, the smile falling from her face like water. Duo noticed that so far into the conversation, Relena kept trying to peer over his shoulder, as if she was looking for something. Or was that someone?

"I suppose." Duo shrugged.

"Hilde is invited as well. The party is in two days on Christmas Eve. One of my personal bodyguards is on L2 at the moment, visiting family. He will be your escort to the palace."

Duo glanced out the window, realizing then that the odd sensation of being watched was back. He didn't notice that when he turned to look, he had slightly exposed his hearing aid to Relena. Looking back at the screen he sighed, "Would it be alright if Hilde's fiancé comes along as well?"

Relena's forced smile was back, "Of course! The more the merrier. Accommodations will be made. Please, call the palace back this evening after you talk with Hilde and her...fiance, to let us know of your attendance. If you would meet with Lathy at the shuttle port around eleven on Saturday, it would be appreciated. The flight is not until noon, but it never hurts to be early."

Duo nodded, "Of course."

With a final smile, Relena disconnected the feed.

Duo scowled and shut down the phone on his end, "What a bitch." He muttered. Pulling up the address book, he punched Quatre's picture and waited for him to pick up.

"Yes?"

Duo smiled at his friend, seeing him, sort of face to face for the first time in months. Quatre still hadn't noticed him though, his attention on something else on the desk, "Hey, cat."

Quatre's head shot up and around as he stared at the screen, "Duo! It's so good to see you again!" He paused and narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong? Is it Heero?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Heero's fine, I think. I haven't gotten an email from him in a few weeks though."

"I know. Neither, have we. In fact, Relena called here the week before last, looking for him. Apparently, he left her security team without telling her. She was not happy and thought I was hiding from her when I said I hadn't the faintest as to what she was talking about."

"I'm glad Heero finally had the sense to leave. Anyway, speaking of Relena, she is actually the reason I called in the first place. Have you heard anything about a celebration that she's throwing?"

Quatre nodded and started pushing around papers on his desk, "Actually, yes. Trowa and I received the invitations yesterday. Wufei called also, wondering about it. He's not too sure he can make it, there was a botched mission that he had to take over for."

"You received an invite?" Duo asked, raising his eyebrows.

Quatre held up a rose colored envelope that had a blue ribbon dangling from it, "Yeah, why?"

"Mm, maybe because I just got off the phone with her."

"She was probably killing two birds with one stone." Quatre said with a laugh, "She called looking for Heero but needed a legitimate reason to talk to you. Hence the invite. It was a 'win-win' situation for her."

"She didn't want to talk to me, cat. That much was obvious."

Quatre shrugged, "She needed an excuse to look and see if Heero was with you. The invite gave her that excuse. That's all I'm saying."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to go?" Quatre asked, "It would be so good to see you in person."

Duo sighed, "I don't know. Probably. Hilde will drag me there I'm sure."

"Good." Quatre said brightly, "I'll see you then. I have to get a bit more caught up to have some free time so..."

"I getcha." Duo laughed, "See you then." One final wave from each and Duo disconnected the call. He fell back onto the couch and let his head drop backwards. Staring up at the ceiling, he bit his lip as he realized that Hilde really would drag his ass there if he said he didn't want to go. She was still pretty pissed that he wouldn't tell his 'closest comrades' about his condition, but Duo didn't need the sympathy or pity that would come from them.

Scrubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, he headed back to the kitchen to wait for his friends.

* * *

Duo stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of their guide at the shuttle port station, holding tight to Cerulean's leash as she whined at the sudden stop. There was no mistaking that he would be the one to accompany them to L1. He was dressed in Relena's personal guards dress blues as well as holding a sign with Duo's name on it. 

Duo clenched his teeth. It was the bastard that had been following him all around the colony for the past two days. Relena must have posted him on Duo to see if Heero had come to him at all, which was pretty stupid of her, Duo figured. Heero would have known what Relena was going to do and would have avoided all of the pilots.

"Mr. Maxwell, I presume?" Lathy said, bowing his head, "The shuttle is just down the way. Port 3. Ms. Relena sent one of her private shuttles for the occasion."

Duo forced a large smile, "Well, that was kind of her. Remind me to thank her tonight."

"Of course. Follow me please."

They bordered the shuttle with no problems and Duo looked around as he took his seat in a leather recliner next to one of the windows. The main room was done up in browns and light pinks, showing off Relena's favorite color, although this was subtle for her. It was tasteful and certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Duo slipped his aid out and placed it in its case before stowing that in his carry on. Versant had warned that the aids would cause him some pain if left on in the shuttle, picking up engine and electronic noises.

He smiled at Hilde as she sat across from him and picked up the book he had grabbed for the trip. It was one of his school books, but he had craftily covered it with a book cover full of lurid comments that everyone seemed to expect from him. It would serve to protect the actual contents of the book from peeping toms. He hoped.

Duo placed a hand on Cerulean's head and prayed she stay calm during the trip. She was born to the colony and had never traveled by car, as Duo liked to walk everywhere he went, much less by shuttle. His main worry was that she would get so scared, she'd lose control of her bodily functions.

They arrived at the L1 cluster around four thirty, which Duo was quietly grateful for. Cerulean had started dancing a half an hour previous to tell him she was ready to go to the bathroom. The trip hadn't really been that bad for her. She seemed to realize she wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom until they were off the ship and had regulated her water intake on her own. It was starting to take a toll on her though and Duo was getting mighty sick of Lathy's glares towards the dog.

Relena's parties never started until seven, unless she was planning a dinner, then it was around six. According to Lathy, tonight was just a regular party. That would thankfully give him around two and half hours to relax and get ready.

Her palace was nothing short of elegant. Duo had never actually been to this one and he was in a bit of awe. It was three stories high and looked very wide as well with a wrap around veranda.

Relena had at least five palaces throughout the colonies and the Earth Sphere and she spent the bare minimum she could into the relief funds that Quatre had put into effect. He understood somewhat that she had an image to maintain and that she was a brilliant politician all things considered, but her wealth was beyond imagination.

Shaking his head, he climbed out of the limo behind Hilde and Austin. He slipped his aid back in and pasted a grin on his face as they headed up the marble encased porch to the front doors, keeping hold of Cerulean's leash.

Pagan had the door opened before any of them could knock and bowed them into the foyer, eying Cerulean with disfavor, "Miss Relena has already set aside accommodations for you. If you would kindly grab your effects, I would be honored to show you the way."

Up two flights and down a short hallway and they were standing at Hilde and Austin's rooms, "Do you make yourself comfortable. A servant will arrive promptly at seven to show you to the ballroom. Dinner will be brought up around six. Nothing large, as there will be finger foods served this evening." Pagan turned to Duo, "If you will follow me Mr. Maxwell, your room is just down the hall."

Down the hall apparently meant in another wing. The walk was fairly long and they had passed the staircase a hallway back. This wing felt pretty desolate and Duo was beginning to wonder if placing him here was on purpose or if Relena had run out of rooms by the time she reached his name. But if that was the case, why weren't Hilde and Austin in this wing as well?

They stopped in front of an unadorned oak door, "Here we are, Mr. Maxwell. There are fresh towels in the linen as well as soaps and…plenty of shampoo." Pagan turned smartly on his heal and headed back the direction they had arrived from, only to pause and look back, "There is a servants staircase just down the hall. Do use that to take the dog outside to the dog walk."

Duo snorted as Pagan disappeared from view. That guy was such a prick. He opened his door and stepped inside, frowning slightly as he looked around. It was like a hotel room. Plain and, well, boring. The bathroom was small, just a shower stall and toilet, with the sink in the main room across from the linen closet that was stocked as promised.

The only good thing that Duo could figure this room had were the very large picture windows that opened to a small, private balcony. He opened the doors and stepped outside, taking in the surprisingly warm, damp air that was being filtered through the ducts. The weather controllers were probably going for fog and hit the mist instead, and it was odd to be standing outside in sixty-degree weather when just five hours ago it was borderline forties on L2.

He sighed and stepped back inside, leaving the window open to get some circulation going in the room. He unpacked quickly, hanging up his suit in the standing wardrobe and tossing his regular clothes in the chest of drawers that held a small radio.

Cerulean would sleep on the bed with him, so he hadn't bothered to bring her bed, but he did have a separate bag filled with her food, dishes, treats and some toys that he set by the window. He took care of her needs, planning to run her outside before he had to dress for the party.

Frowning, he headed to the bathroom, hoping the hot water would last long enough to both shampoo and condition his hair.

* * *

Sitting down on the bench set next to the entrance of the dog walk, Duo looked back towards the palace. He had yet to see any of his friends or anyone else, in fact, in the wing he was staying in and he had left his door cracked for such a reason. He was definitely beginning to suspect Relena had secluded him, but he wished he knew why. Granted, she didn't like him much but secluding him from everyone else wasn't going to earn her brownie points from Heero or anything. If he even found out, that is. There was a pretty damned good chance that he wouldn't even show up. 

Sighing, he turned his attention back to Cerulean and watched her romp through a small obstacle course. He was just about ready to gather her up and head inside when his aid picked up someone calling his name. Cerulean picked it up as well and raced back to his side, ready to do her job if needed.

Turning his head, he grinned as he caught sight of Quatre, "Hey cat!"

He stood up and met the blond at the entrance to the fence, allowing himself to be swept into a hug. He pulled back slightly, shocked that his face had met with a shoulder, "Cat? You grew!"

Quatre laughed and released Duo, "Yeah, still shorter then Trowa, though, so I still have that horrible nickname he bestowed upon me."

Duo gazed at his friend's 5'9" frame in awe. He, himself, hadn't hit a growth spurt yet and so was still wallowing around 5'5" inches. If Trowa was taller than Quatre..., "Holy crap, I'm going to look like a midget next to him."

"You and Wufei can commiserate about it together. He's growled about it enough that Trowa's immune to it." Quatre kneeled down and petted Cerulean on the head, "Who's this?"

"This is Cerulean." Duo said, with a proud grin, "She's my baby. I couldn't leave her home."

"Of course not." Quatre grinned and stood back up, "Relena must have thrown a fit." He looked down at the Shetland, "Cerulean, huh? Any special connotations behind that?"

Duo blushed, "I really don't want to answer that, cat, but I'm sure you already know." Then he shrugged, "And I dunno if Pagan told Relena or not but he certainly wasn't happy. He all but told me to keep her out of sight. I plan on bringing her with to the party tonight." Not to mention that she was needed in case someone called for him from across the room.

"We should head back in if you're ready too." Quatre said, glancing at his watch, "It's close to six and I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Okay." They started up the slopping lawn, Duo walking on the side of Quatre opposite his aid. It dimmed Quatre's voice some, but it was better then him finding out about it.

"Where are you staying?"

Duo knew he was at the back of the house, so he gazed up at the third floor, finding his open window and balcony easily, "There." He pointed.

Quatre followed his finger and then frowned, "Trowa, Wufei, and I are no where near you. Wufei's on the third floor across from Hilde and Trowa and I are on the second floor. All the rooms are at the opposite ends of the palace than yours."

Duo sighed as they reached the kitchen entrance, "Yeah, I kinda figured."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Relena seems to be fairly obvious in her dislike of Duo, eh? I was trying to avoid that a bit, but...well...it's needed. Anyway, please read and review! 


End file.
